PokeGirlWarriors
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Lovely ladies, doing what they do, decides to follow the latest fad, a quiz that unknowing to them has a very strange reward at the end. With unraveling decisions they transform in a way they never expected. Remember i do take requests.


**PokeGirlWarriors-Wu's Blossomed Beauties**

 **Author Notes3rd P.O.V(Mako): Hey I said i would do a girls version so i have. Yes I did Wu, but Wu is my fav faction so sorry to you Wu haters. Again you can message or review saying characters you want. I might do another dw one shot if i have time but eh. It's still undecided. Anyways I don't dw or pokemon :3**

It was a stormy night, two girls were home relaxing about. One was reading a book and one was listening to music and dancing about. When the younger sister suddenly remembered. **"Da! Da!"** Puling off her headphones, Xiao Qiao tries to get her sisters attention.

Bookmarking it, Da Qiao shuts her book, dropping it beside her with a plop. **"What is it Xiao?** " Quickly she's dragged. She's sat down, told to wait. Before watching her sister struggles to bring their laptops.

 **"Xiao what are you?"** Typing fast, she brings both computers to the same website. Da Qiao frowns, unsure as to what's going on. **"Sis we have to do this quiz! My friends were talking about it at school and it looks like fun. Will you try it with me Pleeeeeeeassssseeeeeee?~"**

She gives in. It's just a harmless quiz after all. And it looks cute. Now that she thinks about it, she did hear people talking about it. Seems to be very popular. With a shrug she decides to give it a try. Her reward is a hug from the bubbly Xiao Qiao.

"I will ask you a series of questions, do answer honestly."

Neither girls are the type to really lie. Though both are very different in personalities. Da Qiao is the calm, shy girl that has a kind smile and the naive generous heart. Xiao Qiao is the optimistic, hyper and overly social girl with flair. Most people think they're the opposite twins, even though they're two years apart. Now they begin.

 _Da Qiao_

Question #1: Do you like groan-inducing puns?

 **Love them!**

A little.

Spare me.

Her face pinches up in thought, she's absolutely terrible with jokes, since she always messes them up. But she loves hearing them, a side only her family and boyfriend know. No matter how corny or lame the pun she always finds them cute.

Question #2: Do others often call you childish?

 **No**

Yes

'No.' She automatically thinks, out of the two, she's considered the mature one. Xiao tends to be more childish to people, pouting when upset and arguing when not getting her way. Nonetheless she still loves her.

Question #3: Do you like to imagine things for your amusement?

 **Yes.**

No.

To her the realm of dreams is better then reality. What she imagines is more vivid and enchanting then any picture drawn. She always uses her head. So even on the rare occasions for when she's bored or when she's finished her assignments for class, her mind wanders. Her choice has been made.

 _Xiao_

Question #1: You receive a gift! But you don't know what's in it. You're curious, so what do you do?

 **Open it now.**

Open it later.

Get someone to open it.

Presents is her second favorite thing when it comes to holidays. Food being first and foremost. Now that she thinks about it, she's starting to get hungry, but she's gotta finish the quiz.

Question #2: You win a lottery! What do you do with the money?

Save it.

 **Spend it now.**

Give it away.

Now if she knew her sister like she knows she does. Da would most likely give it away to someone in need. But she's greedy(just a little) and it would be an excellant excuse for her to drag her sister and boyfriend to the store and shop. So spend away~

Question #3: You come across a treasure chest! What do you do?

It's going to be empty...

 **Open it right away!**

No... Could be a trap...

What are the odds of her even finding a treasure chest? Slim to none with her scatter brain. So if she even happens to stumble upon it, she'll open it, to see if there are riches within! 'After all you won't know till you try!'

Those questions went fast for the two. Both thought it was fun, and were eager to see what the results were. Both clicked the submit button. A blinding light and the girls vanish.

 **"Welcome Ladies...to the realm of Pokemon."**

The two lay on the soft grass in the middle of the forest. Feeling the wind gently blow. Unnerving them, they were in the house when...startled both stood with a jolt. Staring at one another with wide eyes.

One was covered in soft silky brown fur. Her tail had a white tip, she was an Eevee, a tiny little fox. Her counter part was a pink and tan short haired cat named Skitty.

The Eevee was frozen, unable to blink, unable to move, let alone make a sound. Skitty on the other hand... **"OMG LOOK HOW CUTE WE ARE~"** Da, aka Eevee passes out from shock. Leaving her sister to admire her latest transformation.

The end

 **Author Notes: Yay this is done. You know, I actually could see this happen. Deciding what these two would be wasn't too hard, but I also wanted an excuse for them to be probably the most adorable pokeforms in the game(my opinion though) Glad to do this for one shot week, tchao for now :3**


End file.
